gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Forget You
Forget You en español Olvidarte, aunque su nombre original es F*ck You ("j*dete") y fue censurado, es una canción presentada en el episodio The Substitute. La versión original le pertenece a Cee-Lo Green, de su álbum titulado The Lady Killer. Es cantada por Holly Holliday, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones y Santana Lopez con coros de New Directions de fondo. Algunas partes de la letra original fueron cambiadas, ya que la versión original es sobre un hombre cantándole a su ex-novia, y en Glee fue adaptada para que la cante una mujer sobre su ex-novio. Contexto de la canción La idea de cantar esta canción fue de Puck, quien fue rechazado cuando le sugirió al Señor Schuester interpretarla. Holly anima a los chicos a cantar lo que ellos quieran, y por eso ella comienza. La única que decide no participar en la actuación es Rachel, ya que no está en absoluto impresionada por los intentos de ser una "maestra cool" de Holly, pero luego cambia de opinión. Letra Holly (New Directions Armonizando): I see you driving round town With the guy I love And I'm like forget you (New Directions:'Oh,oh,oh) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like Forget you and forget him too Saying if I was richer I'd still be with ya Oh ain't that some shhh ('New Directions:'Ain't that some shhh) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Forget you ('New Directions:'Oh,oh,oh) 'Holly: Yeah I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari But that don't mean I can't get you there I guess she's an Xbox And I'm more an Atari mmm..But the way you play your game ain't fair I pity the fool That falls in love with you New Directions: Ooh, she's a gold digger (Holly: Well) Just thought you should know it Holly: Ooh ooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend Holly (New Directions Armonizando): I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love And I'm like forget you (New Directions:'Oh,oh,oh) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like forget you And forget him too Saying if I was richer I'd still be with ya Now ain't that some shhh ('New Directions:'Ain't that some shhh) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Forget you ('New Directions:'Oh,oh,oh) 'Holly: Now I know That I had to borrow And beg and steal and lie and cheat Trying to keep ya Trying to please ya 'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap I pity the fool That falls in love with you New Directions: Ooh, she's a gold digger (Holly: Well) Just thought you should know it Holly: Ooh ooh, I've got some news for you Ooh, I really hate you right now Holly (New Directions Armonizando): I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love And I'm like Forget you (New Directions:'Oh,oh,oh) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like Forget you and forget him too Sayin' if I was richer I'd still be with ya Now ain't that some shhh ('New Directions:'Ain't that some shhh) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Forget you ('New Directions:'Oh,oh,oh) 'Mercedes y Artie: Now baby, baby, baby, Why do you wanna, wanna Hurt me so bad? New Directions: So bad, so bad, so bad (Mercedes: So bad, yeah) (Artie: Ohh!) Mercedes y Artie: I tried to tell my mamma But she told me, "This is one for your dad" New Directions: Your dad, your dad, your dad (Mercedes: Yes she did) (Artie: Yes she did!) Uh! (Holly: Why?) Uh! (Holly: Why?) Uh! (Holly: Why, baby?) Uh! Holly: I love you I still love you (Santana: Hey!) Holly con New Directions (New Directions armonizando): I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love And I'm like Forget you (New Directions:'Oh,oh,oh) ('Santana: Forget you, ooh yeah) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like (Santana: Ooh) Forget you and forget him too (Santana: Oh baby) Sayin' if I was richer I'd still be with ya (Santana: Yeah you) Now ain't that some shhh (New Directions:'Ain't that some shhh) ('Santana: Oooh) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a (Santana: Wish you the best) Forget you (New Directions:'Oh,oh,oh) ('Santana: You ohh). Galería large_69462_Glee_11_16_2010GwynethPaltrow_ForgetYou_053_122_188lo.jpg tumblr_mbqut4JZWZ1ro59kso1_500.jpg 167282_original.gif tumblr_lvieepiktH1qzg59m.gif Hummelb_Forget_You.gif tumblr_lc0gn1w46i1qbak8wo1_400.gif FinnForgetYou.gif Tumblr_m3veksv4Z11qjenjvo4_250.gif ForgetUT.jpg Video thumb|right|301 pxthumb|left|296 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Holly Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Substitute Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoría:Canciones de Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Cuartetos Categoría:Canciones Grupales